Maybe It's Time To Change, Leave It All Behind
by TransformCobra
Summary: Matt is such the quiet one out of the gleeks. But why had he turn so happy and uplifting one day? Talking and laughing and having a good time. Why? Slight Matt/Santana With Matt/Mike action to come.
1. Maybe I'm a Dreamer

Author's Note: I found this on a random page on Glee Angst. And I cried when I read this prompt, but I was moved for some reason to write this up. Matt is such an under-going character. So everything in this story is what I think of Matt's character. You can correct me if I'm wrong. But I hope you all enjoy. This is my first major angst story so please just read and tell me what you think. The lyrics from the title is from a song called Maybe by Sick Puppies

I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories.

* * *

Not alot of people know much about Matt. Only some of the football team. When the word 'some' comes along he means Mike. Sure Puck and Finn are his friends, teammates, and fellow glee boys, but Mike truly understands him. But this year was not right. He was getting yelled at by Tenaka about him not pulling some weight on the team. His teachers weren't accepting of his grades. He was one of the only football students to be in advanced placement classes, but he was slacking lately. He just wasn't himself.

It had started with one simple, stupid argument over dinner. He was raised right, nice wholesome family. Annoying little brother. Both older brother and sister being successful with their 'picture perfect' lives. And Matt still had nothing he really wanted to do in life. He was good at multiple things. Dancing, Singing, Football, Pottery, Science, hell he could become the new Crime Scene Detective. But there were so many chooses.

"He is going into law school darling." His mother started to raise her voice. His father slammed his fork down with an wary sound hitting the plate.

"Both our other childern are very successful in the medical profession. Honey" He growled. And they're off. Back and forth yelling about Matt's future. They didn't even realize that both him and his brother finished their food and Matt told his brother to shower and head to bed. He could be a stay at home father for all he cared. But it mattered to his parents. He got back into the kitchen to see them still at the table arguing. "Son, you want to become a doctor right?" His father asked. He was taking their plates and filling the dishwasher.

"I don't know dad. I just want to finish high school for now." Matt spoke.

"Sweetie you need to think about your future. Not live in the present, going day by day. You are graduating next year, you need to knuckle down and figure out what you want in life." His mother chanted.

"Your mother is right. This day by day thing you believe in, needs to stop. You need to think about what college to go to. I think Yale is good for you. Both Andrew and Lisa went to Yale." His father followed up.

"Yea, but Lisa was smart enough to transfer to Harvard. You Dimwit." She smacked Matt's father upside the head.

"Stop, please. Carl is already in bed and I still have this year and next year to think of what I want to do." Matt tried not to yell for his brother's sake.

"Not with those slacking C's in AP English and History." His father growled.

"Whatever" He threw his arms up in defeat. "I don't care"

"You really need to be more like your sister and brother. We raised you right to make the right decisions, and to plan your future." Matt's mother said. That whole sentence echoed in his ears. Be more like the older siblings. Go to Yale, graduate, get into medical school, and then have a boring life in the cold hospital. Marrying a nice Africa American woman, getting a family started. His parents want at least five grandchildren from each of their children. They both came from big families. His father was the seventh out of ten siblings and his mom was the third out of six. Family reunions are so confusing to him. He took a deep breath as he stared at the ceiling fan rotating. "Lights off Matthew"

The was the first argument his parents had about him and his future. They did that throughout dinner at least four days in a row over the week. He just made sure that his brother was showered and in bed for school the next day. He tried his best to raise his grades. Because his father said he couldn't do football if his English was at an A. But his mother wanted the same in History as well. Main reason he is always quiet is because he is trying to focus, get his thoughts together. Make sure to turn his life into a successful life his parents wanted from him. Sunday came and he was sitting in the Church listening to the preacher tell them that same sex marriage is wrong. He hated hearing about this topic. It would always turn into arguments around the world. Kurt was brave to be out and public and taking on the world with being gay. Matt hated the world, it's harsh and his parents would kill him if they found him making out with Mike. They would force him to Church everyday if possible. That's why he would always be at Mike's house for their get-to-togethers. Mike was a great guy, and he had nice abs. Mike would ask once in awhile if they could finally be exclusive. Come out to the rest of glee members at least. Sure Puck would be pissed but he would get over it. But Matt was scared about the rest of world. That was his main problem with his sexuality. He knew he bisexual. No question about it. Mike was a great make out buddy but he would stare at Santana's ass from time to time. He sighed and tried to zone out the amplified voice. Until the buzz of his phone went off. It was Mike asking to hang today. He replied with idk, family stuff today. He could tell Mike about his parents pressuring him and all that, but he never wanted to put a load on anyone. He hated drama. The whole baby gate thing with Quinn and Puck was one of the horrid things he'd gone through. Because after Puck told Mercedes, he told him and Mike about it in the locker room. All that drama before Sectionals was killing him. And he wasn't even a main part of it. So throughout the day he just was studying up for an English test all day in his room. He had finished his Death of a Salesman paper already. Maybe he could just end his life before his parents made up his mind. Dinner came around again and he sat down and prayed.

"So Matt we are surprised that you didn't hang out with Mike today." His mother asked.

"Not really in the mood, plus I have an English test tomorrow." Matt answered.

"Good for you son. By the way here you go" Matt's dad gave him a Yale pamphlet. "Might want to brush up on your knowledge of the school before you go there." He just rolled his eyes and pushed the paper aside.

"Ha! I knew he wouldn't want yours. Here you go sweetie" She pushed a Harvard pamphlet to him. He just put that on top of the other one. "Matt are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine totally fine." He said with a clam tone, not trying to get the hint of sarcasim in his voice. "I'm just not hungry, can I be excused?"

"Sure son." He got up and was about to leave the kitchen when his father yelled for him. He went back to the table and grabbed the stupid pamphlets. Once at his room he throw the papers near his desk and collapsed on his bed, burying his head in his pillow. His door was opened a crack and not even two minutes after he left the table he heard them argue about which college to go to. His brother came up and creaked the door open little bit more.

"Matt?" He questioned.

"Yes little bro." he replied rolling to his side to face him. Carl sat on the edge of the bed.

"They're fighting about you again. Is this going to happen when I'm older?" Carl asked. "It seems to be really bothering you."

"Most likely they will do the same for you. And it's bothering me, true but I'm getting through it. Hopefully." He whispered. He hugged his brother tight to make him feel better. He's brother wasn't dumb. None of his family was. "Now, go brush your teeth and finish your homework"

"Yes, Matt" Carl spoke softly. He then left the room and closed the door. How could Matt think of just ending his life when his brother was so close to him. He couldn't leave him alone with his parents. Just another two years and he could leave his house and go to college or not. But it felt to far away for him. The next day, after the he had just finished the English test, he got a note to go Principal Figgins' office. There were Mr. Tenaka and his parents.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"Sweetie we need you to be on top of your game. And not just football, I mean school work." His mom gestured to sit next to her. He took that seat.

"But my English and history grades are going up." He stated to all the adults in the room.

"We are talking about your science, son. You're flunking that." His father said.

"Not to mention that you need to keep that up to stay on the team Rutherford." Coach Tenaka included.

"Look, I've just been really busy trying to keep up with grades, drills, glee steps, and my social life. Let's not forget that I'm part of the Photography Club. I need to help with yearbook photos soon. I have alot on my plate. I don't need any extra pressure from you two" Matt spoke.

"We are happy that you are involved in alot. Just focus on your grades right now, or no football or glee." His father commanded.

"Matt, your father has a point. You need your grades to go up by seventy percent in order to participate in extra curricular es." Figgins finally spoke.

"Yes, sir" Matt huffed. He didn't want to make a scene in the office. But he couldn't believe that his parents came to the school and talked about his grades. They already wanted him to go to college. Once him and his parents were in the empty hall he had a word for them. "Really, you guys seriously came down here to talk about my grades. I told you I was working on them. You guys know I'm the only one on the football team that is in AP. Why are you two making such a big deal about this?" His voice was higher then his normal volume but at a very low roar.

"Son, this is your junior year. Where you start to settle down and go on the right path to get into good colleges. Unlike you dumbstruck friends, Finn and Puck." His father spoke.

"Well, stop! I'll work on my path. But you have to left me work on it. Not you two deciding for me." His voice was raising another octave. "I have to get back to class." He turned around and back to his English class. That night was the same routine since the first time, they started. He slammed his plate in the sink once he was done. Then throw his glass to shatter into a million pieces in the sink.

"Matthew Ray Rutherford What the hell is wrong with you?" His father shouted following the boy to his room. His mom shortly behind.

"You guys are my problem. Ever since last week, when you told me about college, you two haven't shut up about it. And frankly I don't give a crap right now. You guys came to school and informed my principal, I don't know if I want to go to college. Why does it matter if it's Yale or Harvard? I'm a smart kid, unlike alot students in this lame town. I don't want to hear about you guys comparing me to Andrew and Lisa. It brings down my confidence. It's stressing me out. I'm not going to be like Andrew and have a successful PDHD and have the authority to arrest rapists from the hospital. I'm not going to be like Lisa and already have two children, while getting a Law Degree. Please stop." He collected himself and sat down by his desk.

"Okay son, we're sorry" His father responded and shut the door. Matt counted backwards from five and half way down the stairs, his parents were fighting again. He slammed his head hard on his desk top. The next day at dinner was quiet. It felt so nice not hearing them bicker about Matt's life. "So, Matt what are doing for your science grade?" His father asked kindly.

"I'm writing up an essay for extra credit. And we have start probing at frogs and cats soon." He answered nicely.

"Why would mention that Devon? The boy told us not to but in." His mother snapped, with a little attitude toward his father.

"He didn't seem to mind me asking Serlie" He grunted while sticking his knife in the steak hard. Carl shared a look with Matt.

"Guys please it's fine." Matt protested the soon coming fight.

"It's obvious that your mother is so concerned about you, that I should keep my mouth shut." His dad spoke with rage.

"Really Devon! You want to fight about this. Like you did with your mother when she refused to give you money for that damn telescope when you were fifteen." She shrugged.

"You leave my mother out of this. I deserved that telescope and she only gave my siblings everything they wanted." He snapped. Great, one question to Matt and it turned into a fight. Just what he wanted.

"Why don't you go spend a good chunk of our money to by a fancy telescope? Oh wait, you all ready did" She moved the curtain back revealing the 2,750 dollar telescope collecting cobwebs. Matt threw his head back and dropped his fork onto his plate. No reactions, they're getting into it.

"Oh . Not like you stole your parents money to get an abortion when you were fifteen." Matt's eyes widen at that part. He never knew his mother got pregnant at the age of fifteen.

"You promised never to bring that up. Especially in front of the kids." She got up out of her seat stabbing her meat.

"Yea, like you promised to never mention Harvard to our daughter. And look where that landed her. Pregnant and already raising two children." He did the same thing but grabbed the knife out of his steak. Please god no blood.

"Kids leave the table." She yelled at the two boys stunned at the new raising argument.

"But..." Carl counter-acted.

"Do What your mother says!" His father yelled. Matt jumped from his seat, Carl looked frighten and ready to burst into tears. His seat tipped to far and fell back, he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room.

"Really, You just scared your own son?" Matt argued.

"Go to your room NOW!" His father was getting to a really scaring rage. "You no good, low-life freak"

"Don't you dare talk to our son like that." His mom shouted putting her arm around him for comfort.

"Knock it off! Matt room now" His father demanded. Matt did as told well half way, He stopped in the middle of the steps and sat down to listen.

"You don't call our son a low life." She shouted.

"You were the one pulling the whole Harvard thing on him. Making him stop football." He backed. Suddenly a smack was heard.

"Please you fucking asshole, you just had to pull the whole glee plug on him. You know he likes to sing. You can't let him be happy." She spoke. As a matter of fact, they both weren't making him feel happy. This continuous arguing had to stop. He waned them to stop. But no matter what he said they still fought about him.

"This wouldn't be an issue if the boy wasn't floating on this stupid live life day by day bullshit." He yelled back.

"I should divorce you're ass. But.." She started.

"But what! You scared that I'm going to get everything and you will just have your stupid Harvard, papers. I'm the one that got the full PHD, and Bachelor's Degree, you would get nothing. I could take care of the boys." He huffed at her.

"Seriously, doubt that." She snarled. How long would this go on? It was killing him that they kept at it, even if it was over some stupid question his father asked him. Were they seriously going to try and divorce over something as stupid as to which college their son was going to. They fought all night long. Bickering over the same thing, all night long. The best thing to help this situation was to either run away or end the cause. He didn't want them to divorce. He needed to keep them together for Carl's sake. Tomorrow he was going to live his life for one more day before giving his parents a good reason to stay together.

The morning came and he got up to see his father on the couch sleeping. He needed this to end. Once at school the first two classes were boring and almost flat lining dead. Well, besides the in-between time before them. He saw Santana walk off from Puck. He held up his arm against the locker from where the girl was going to pass.

"Matt, what the hell?" She spoke

"Why do you put up with that shit right there?" He pointed to Puck. "He maybe my friend but do you know how many girls and women he throws away in one week." She was silent mainly because he actually spoke to her. Usually when she would pass him, she would snap her neck and make him flinch away. He took power and leaned in for a kiss. She was surprised but turned on by the new Matt. Nothing like a little tongue wouldn't hurt. It definitely got Puck's attention. Once she walked away, Puck stood up in Matt's face.

"What the fuck Matt!" Puck shouted.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that put some tongue in it." Matt defended himself. Puck just shoot a confused look and walked away. Matt smiled his way through the corridors. Later was glee club. But before glee he had to eat and talk to his fellow friends. He walked toward the group laughing away. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He said taking a seat next to Puck and Finn. The whole table got silent, for a good minute.

"Nothing much. You okay Matt?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm surprised that you are talking" Kurt spoke. Tina and the rest of them agreed.

"I'm still surprised that you kissed Santana" Puck gnawed on his sandwich. Finn spitted out his Gatorade and some came out of his nose. Muffling a weird 'What'

"Dude, come on Santana needs alittle more action then some fighting. Be positive and treat the girl. I just wanted to get that across. If you wanna kill me go ahead." Matt replied.

"I was just shocked that's all. You're my friend man, I don't want to kill you." Puck slapped his shoulder. After eating all of his lunch, all the gleeks made normal conversation, with Matt and everyone was a little stunned with how alive and positive and talkative Matt was. It was like Matt was being take over by an alien or something. It was kind of scary. Mike was sitting next to Matt on the other side. Throughout the time sitting with the fellow glee pack Matt was rubbing up Mike's leg and rubbing the length of Mike's dick. Getting him hard and ready. Mike shuttered sightly.

"Alright so I have a good ten minutes. I think I should take my boy and fix his growing problem" Matt spoke at the right moment, getting the result of Sam and Kurt spilled their drinks over themselves and some even was coming out of Sam's nose as well. Artie ended up choking on his cookie. Mike was shocked that he had said that. Matt looked at him like a delicious popsicle. He grabbed his hand and took him to the second floor closet.

"Matt, this isn't like you. What's up?" Mike asked as Matt attached himself to Mike's neck. "I mean like..back there you declared that you wanted my.." His thoughts were interrupted by Matt's eager kiss and his hand attached to his pants, undoing them. Yanking them done, and gripping Mike's dick. Receiving a gasp and a hard grip on Matt's arm.

"Shhh...you talk to much" Matt spoke into Mike's ear at a low roar of his voice. Mike was just speechless as Matt lowered his head and kissed Mike's abs and jerked him off. Getting some interesting noises from Mike. He then sucked off the other boy long and hard until Mike poured out in Matt's mouth. Swallowing most but keeping most Matt took his hand and rubbed his boy clean. He spun Mike around and up against the wall of the closet. Sticking his fingers hard into Mike, whom had screamed out in pain and some what pleasure. He then stuck himself inside Mike and got a result of pure pleasure. He started at a steady beat and then got to business. Gripping Mike hard and pushing harder each time.

"Oh...My...Gosh.." Mike growled. Matt just kept going and grunted as he slammed harder into Mike. He was received with a very high pitch squeal. And it took him off guard, in the end of pouring his load into Mike's glorious ass. Both panted, and calmed their breathe. He pulled out of Mike's ass and saw his juices coming out of his ass. He pulled up his pants and gave Mike an encouraging kiss on the lips. He finally had energy to pull his pants up and turn around to face Matt. "That was so incredible, Matt" He spoke before kissing Matt deep on lips.

"Come on, we need to get to class." Matt spoke.

"Okay" Mike zipped his pants, and opened the door. "How's my hair?"

"Sexy" Matt replied. This day was going great.

Soon it was after school and Glee Club was in progress. Mr. Schuester told the students to take their seats.

"Okay, so today is just going to be a freestyle day. Since we didn't have a major assignment from last week. We can have everyone sing or take the lead, and then we will think up something great for Regionals from this free, fun day." Schuester said.

"Mr. Schuester if I may." Matt said stepping into the center of the room. "I know all you guys are thinking, wow Matt can talk. All you know I can sing that's a major but I can rap too. Hit it Brad" The music started and the band was slowly entering the song, skipping the first bit of the song.

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin'  
The smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
And when you're starin' at that phone in yo' lap  
And hopin', but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand  
Soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplanes airplanes  
Sorry I'm late I'm on my way  
So don't close that gate  
If I don't make that  
Then I switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it  
By the end of the night

The girls were shocked but came in on harmony for the female voice

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Then the other guys came in and danced, Artie went beside Finn who was shocked as well as he was and started to sway back and forth. But Matt cut the song off after and went into a break dance with Mike. Then it was time for Artie to come in with the opening lines of Billionaire, with Puck picking up the acoustic and following through. Matt couldn't help but rap some of the Travie rhythms. Then yelling "What up Schuester!" Instead of Oprah which got the rest of the crew to laugh and forget the rest of the song. Sadly after Rachel belting out a show tune or two and the Cheerios doing a little Destiny's Child, with Mercedes on lead the rehearsal came to a close. Schuester was laughing and applauding the kids.

"You guys sure had alot of fun and Matt you finally got into a comfort zone and it's great to hear you finally speak. You brought the group to a happy wholesome. Great job guys, brief meeting after school tomorrow, big announcement plus glee assignment." Mr. Schuester announced to the students and waving goodbye. Almost out of the door, Schuester yelled for him. "Like I said, that was great and I think that would be a great number for Regionals. Work on some major choreo and it would be showstopping. Great job kiddo" Schuester patted his back.

"I don't know if that song is Regionals worthy but I had fun and it was good to let myself go from a song." Matt spoke truly from the heart. Then he was out the door before his show choir teacher could speak again. He got home and his mother was on the couch folding clothes. "Mom, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, sweetie. I'm going to stay with my sister for a couple of days maybe a week. Your father and I are going our separate ways." She answered softly.

"Wait you guys are seriously going through with this. What about Carl? What about me? What about this house and Andrew and Lisa. Seriously Ma'" He argued.

"Please this is best for everyone." She spoke.

"NO! No it's not, this is stupid and redicious." Matt yelled from half way up the stairs. He dropped his backpack and got out his pistol from his closet. Well, it wasn't his but it was his great grandfather's, that was true to his heart. There was still two bullets in the gun. He pointed it to his head, but pulled it away to see his father coming home. He would wait til the right time. Hours past and Matt decided to write a letter to his glee clubbers.

Once the call for dinner came, he had finished sealing the letter. He had the gun in his back side under his shirt. At the dinner table, it was quiet. Too quiet at first. Then the silence was broken by his brother.

"Mom why is there a packed bag in the living room?" Carl asked.

"Well, sweetie I'm going to your Aunt Jill's for alittle bit." His mother replied. Not trying to hurt her son.

"I thought I was leaving for my brother's place. You're staying with the kids." His father complained.

"Really Devon, you are staying here, I need a break from your dumbass mouth." His mother shouted.

"Damnit Sherlie, no cursing in front of the kids." Matt's dad stomped his fist onto the table.

"REALLY KNOCK IT OFF! You wanna know who's fault it is?" Matt yelled over his parents to get their attention. Sure enough the attention went to Matt. "All throughout the pass week n' half, you two have been arguing over my life, my career, and my future. Truth is, I can't take it anymore." He pulled out the pistol from his back.

"Is that your grandfather's pistol?" His father questioned.

"Yea it is. And I'm sorry Carl, tell Andrew and Lisa I love them. But I can't deal with these two bicker over my life anymore. I hope your happy. You two wanted a divorce but I'm giving you a good reason to stay together, you two have been through too much and your killing me, and stressing me out with Harvard or Yale." Matt took the gun to his head and had his finger on the trigger. Ready to pull. "I'm deciding for myself" With a last chance effort his father got up and tried to knock the gun out of his hand. But he pulled the trigger at the flinch of his dad's reaction. A loud thud and screams from his mother is all they heard. His brother was full out crying kneeling near his body sobbing on the blood covered shoulder. His father called the police and reported his son's suicide. It was true, his mother curled up near his father and he wrapped his arms around her as they saw the police cover the dead body of their son. They had tried to listen to their son but hadn't, Carl was still in major tears, hiding his face in-between his parents. They stayed together to tell McKinley high and to keep this from the news. Calling their other children asking if they had done the same to them about the Harvard and Yale debate and telling them the main reason. Turned out Lisa and Andrew had agreed on their parents stupid arguments on their children's futures. The next afternoon, when everyone was in glee, Principal Figgins came in.

"I have an announcement, Mr. Matt Rutherford had committed suicide last night at 8:21 pm and had left this note for you all. I'm terribly sorry, I know it's not easy to take in news like this. So I will leave you all to soak up the news" Figgins spoke and then left the glee club with mouths dropped to the ground.

"Mr. Schue what was the news you had for us?" Finn spoke for all the gleeks fighting through tears.

"Glee Club will be cancelled til Matt's funeral is over, okay" Mr. Schuester choked up. Fighting back tears. He was going to announce about the 'Airplanes' song being a major Regionals' number but that had changed when the other news was brought up.

* * *

Of course the song I used was Airplanes by B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams

So there you are, I don't know, I find that Matt is a shy guy hidden with many talents and is extremely smart. But the I thought about the full family idea, because not all teenagers are stressed from their peers. Most of time they are stressed because of their parents. My parents were like that at first, telling me to get on honor roll, and get into AP math and all that but I wasn't happy with life and then I got into art and theatre, I loved it. I still love it. And some parents are like that. Telling you what future you should have. It just comes to show that you just have to follow your heart, even if you parents hate you decision. So please just tell me what you thought about this story.

And I almost forgot, I did left this in-progess because I did write the letter that Matt wrote for the glee club. I'm not sure wether or not to post it though. So tell me if you want me to.


	2. The Letter

Author's Note: Here is Matt's letter. And sorry for the typos in my story. But I'm glad that you all like the story.

* * *

My fellow members,

I'm sorry to have let you guys down. I know you all can win Regionals and show Ms. Sylvester what we are made off. Mr. Schue you are one cool teacher I will never forget you and your strange teaching methods. One of the best. Puck, and Finn my boys, you guys are wound up, crazy, fun guys that are great at the sport of football. Keep it up. Mike you are amazing and I'm glad I was able to full fill my sexual needs with you. I know you will find the right guy. Which brings me to Kurt. Kurt you are one of the most strongest people I've known. Being open to the world and fight against the stupid homophobic teenagers like Karofsky. If anyone would be happy with you it would be Mike, so do some good and go from there. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn you girls are crazy awesome and fun to be with. Do some right and stay with Glee, I know you girls want to. Artie my crazy, guitar man I love your funky jams. Keep it up and I know you and Tina are going to be a great couple for as long as you two are together which, should be til marriage. Tina, don't break my boy's heart. I know you are deep and like me shy, but I know you are ready to blossom and ready to show everyone what you got. Mercedes, my sister from another mister. You crazy girl and you got a voice that can kill and I know Beyonce is waiting for you. To the other new glee clubbers, don't think you don't fit in with this group because you all do. Somehow, someway you all fit in with this group. You all will shine when the time comes. And of course I wouldn't ever forget that voice. I bet I can hear it now, up in the clouds. Rachel your strong willing attitude and upholding voice are some of the great things about you. Keep it up and keep this club in shape. I know you will. And of course I have to give some props and kudos to the band and Brad. I love you guys. I went out with a bang, and I had a blast with you guys. I'm watching over you guys in a happy place, singing and rapping and not having the stresses I've been going through

Love you all

Matt


End file.
